


Dark Cell

by Christabel_Rose



Category: Loveless
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shota, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christabel_Rose/pseuds/Christabel_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the request: "Seimei/Ritsuka. ANYTHING" over at the Loveless Anonymous Kink Meme on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Cell

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago, as a response to a request for a Seimei x Ritsuka fic on the Loveless Anonymous Kink Meme over on LJ, and I originally posted it on ff.net. I though I’d post it up here too since I've opened an account on AO3 :) 
> 
> WARNING: This is a semi-graphic Seimei x Ritsuka oneshot, meaning incest!

**Title** : Dark Cell

**Rating** : Light R? I don't think it's that graphic…

**Status** : Complete

**Disclaimer** : All things Loveless belong to Yun Kōga.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

Coming home to find Ritsuka huddled in a dark corner of his room – arms wrapped around his skinny knees and breathing erratic – was becoming the norm for Seimei. Every time he saw his little brother like this, he was sorely tempted to get rid of _that woman_ once and for all.

He always had to remind himself that she still had a purpose, and would be of use to him in the near future.

He hated her for what she did to Ritsuka, for touching him and trying to taint him, and he hated himself for hating her. A lowly creature like her should not be able to evoke any emotion in him, let alone something as powerful as hate.

She made him feel human, and one day, he would kill her for it.

Slowly. Painfully.

And he would enjoy watching the life drain out of her eyes. But for now, he had to attend to Ritsuka's wounds.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

The end of bath-time was always Seimei's favorite part of the day. His little brother was always too exhausted and sleepy to properly take care of himself, and Seimei was left to dry and dress the half-asleep Ritsuka for bed.

It was a ritual, really; Ritsuka would slowly step out of the tub, standing there and waiting for his big brother to wrap him up in the fluffy towel. Seimei would then diligently dry his hair, his arms, his torso and back, and finally, his legs.

Ritsuka would raise his arms until his shirt fell into place, and would then place his hands on his brother's shoulders while his shorts were slowly pulled up his legs.

Of course, this whole process was rather pointless, since he would end up completely naked by morning anyway, but he looked forward to it because he liked the gentle way Seimei would pull his clothes over his body.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

"Seimei…"

He loved the breathy way Ritsuka moaned his name, filled with wonder and reverence, as if he were a god, as if Ritsuka's very existence depended on a single name. His brother's name.

It was intoxicating, and he felt drunk with power.

"Sei– oh!"

Finally, he'd found the spot he'd been looking for. Ritsuka trembled gently in his arms, back flush against Seimei's chest, slim fingers grasping the cover of the bed in front of him, hips moving gently in tune with Seimei's fingers, making a faintly popping, wet noise.

Seimei loved that noise.

He brushed against that spot again, and was rewarded with a keening mewl as Ritsuka turned his head to the left and tried to bury his face in the pillow, attempting to muffle his voice.

It didn't matter anyway; they had the house all to themselves tonight. Ritsuka could be as loud as he wanted to be.

Tonight, Seimei wanted to hear Ritsuka's cries echo in his room.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

In the aftermath, Ritsuka would always turn around and bury his face in Seimei's shoulder, fingers clutching at his back, inhaling deep lungfuls of his brother's scent. After a few tranquil moments, Seimei would pull his face gently upward, laying a soft, almost chaste kiss on his lips.

And this is how Misagi would find them every morning, limbs tangled and intertwined, sleeping soundly in Seimei's darkened room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too bad; I've only written one fic for the Loveless fandom, and that was a long time ago. And I've never written shota, so…
> 
> Anyway, I hope that wasn't completely unpleasant to read; let me know whether you liked it or not, what was bad, what was good, CC is always welcome :)


End file.
